


Beautiful

by raidelle



Series: Raidelle's Tumblr Drabbles and Fics [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Loopy Gladio, Love Confessions, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Gladio is loopy on high-strength painkillers. Love confessions ensue.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this on tumblr, you might notice I gave the ending just a tiny tweak. :)

“Iggy,” Gladio slurred. “Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, Iggyyyyy.”

The man in question tried to hide his smile behind a gloved hand and a slight cough. “Yes, Gladiolus?”

“Nooooo. Don’t call me that,” Gladio whined. He picked at the tape that secured his IV drip to the back of his hand.

“It’s your name,” Ignis said reasonably, even as he swatted the hand picking at the tape.

“It’s too pretty.” Gladio grumbled, sounding more like he was eight rather than eighteen.

“But you are,” Ignis said before he could stop himself.

Gladio instantly perked up, a dopey, cheeky grin on his lips. “You think so?”

Ignis chose to ignore that and said instead, “Go back to sleep, Gladiolus. You need to rest.”

“‘Kay, beautiful. Love you.”

It was a good thing Ignis had already set down his cup of tea or he would’ve dropped it in shock. “What?”

All he got in reply is a deep, rumbling snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on tumblr, [@raidelle](https://raidelle.tumblr.com)


End file.
